Funding for the support of six trainee positions is requested for the Duke University Program in Structural Biology and Biophysics. The Program currently consists of twenty-five faculty and twenty-two trainees based in three different departments. Training goals include: 1) didactic instruction in biomolecular structure and function, principles of biophysical methods and analysis, conformational analysis; 2) broad, interdisciplinary exposure to biophysical research in multiple research laboratory environments; 3) trainee-designed original dissertation research with frequent faculty feedback; 4) regular teaching and speaking opportunities. These goals are accomplished by providing program students with an intellectual home via weekly research seminars, faculty committee oversight and other informal scientific interactions. About half of the training grant supported trainees enter the program as first year graduate students and are supported through the summer of their second year. The other half of supported trainees enter through participating departments and are supported in their second and/or third years. A large fraction of program trainees are not supported by the training grant but nevertheless are full participants and receive certificates in Structural Biology and Biophysics when they graduate. Students conduct three seven week laboratory rotations, then select a dissertation advisor. The trainees then fulfill the degree requirements of the advisor's home department. If they continue to participate in the program, trainees receive a Certificate in Structural Biology at the time of graduation. A key training component is a weekly seminar series consisting of both student and faculty talks. The SBB program represents the intellectual and academic home of a growing and active community of structural biologists and biophysicists at Duke. RELEVANCE (See instructions);